Une bague et un joint
by Deponia
Summary: Le Hippie de SLG souhaite demander le Hippie de Minute Papillon en mariage. Attention : Guimauve


_Salut tout le monde._

_C'est Noël ! J'ai donc décidé de faire un cadeau à Julia Lutecia qui elle même m'a offert un superbe T-shirt « Déponia une psychopathe au pays des bisounours »._

_Merci encore._

_Voici ton 2pies tout kawai._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son souffle. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et il commença à se laisser aller dans son monde coloré qu'il aimait tant. Tout à coup sa gorge se serra de nouveau, sa détermination passé lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas le faire ! Il n'en avait pas la force ! Il se positionna devant son miroir et commença à s'entraîner, encore une fois, à sa déclaration.

**- Gros, je vou...voulais te deman...te demander si... situvoulaisbienm'épouser,jesaislemariagec'estcapitalistemaisjevoudraisbien...**

Il poussa un soupir las. Il n'arrivait même pas à articuler sa demande devant le miroir ...comment pourrai-t-il réussir à le faire devant son amant ?...la réponse était simple: il ne pouvait pas.

Et si jamais il arrivait à comprendre, c'était impossible qu'il accepte cette demande qui allait aux antipodes de tous ses principe.

Il s'assit sur son lit et s'alluma un joint, peu à peu son cœur se calma, ses mains cessèrent de trembler et il se détendit. Il se laissa basculer en arrière et huma l'odeur encore présente de son amant mêlée à celle de la drogue qu'ils avaient consommé la nuit passée.

À ce moment là c'était une évidence, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Deux être dans deux corps différents avec deux histoires différentes qui n'était qu'un seul et unique homme. Cependant, au petit matin, son amour avait du repartir le laissant seul avec ses doutes l'envahissant de nouveau. Non, pas de l'amour de son collègue, mais de son besoin de se marier. Il le savait, le mariage n'était fait que pour que deux familles échangent leur biens et puissent posséder les même terres et richesses, mais, pour lui, le mariage était un acte d'amour des plus pur qui le comblerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...encore fallait-il qu'il accepte et c'était pas gagné !

**- Hippie, il est arrivé !** Cria son créateur du salon.

Mathieu était au courant de tout, pas que son double le lui avait avoué, il l'avait découvert tout seul, quelques jours auparavant. Un matin, juste après que son amant soit rentré chez lui, il était venu dans sa chambre. Il s'était arrêté sur le seuil, pour donner le temps à son organisme de s'habituer à la fumée colorée de la chambre. Il était rentré et avait commencé à cloper juste à côté du camé. Une fois fini, il avait regardé sa création et dit :

**- Tu as quelque chose à me dire sur le Hippie de Minute Papillon ?**

- …

**- Je sais que vous êtes ensemble.**

**- Comment...** dit-il lentement.

**- Comment j'ai su ?** Compléta Mathieu. **J'ai deviné. Quand il vient, tu es toujours super heureux, tu arrêtes de te piquer une semaine à l'avance et tu es hyper-actif **_**(**__imaginez-le hyper-actif ...c'est drôle ^^)_**.**

**- Heu...**

**- Et aussi, le fait qu'il soit sortit de ta chambre à poil à deux heures du matin m'a aidé un peu.**

Le camé avait un peu rigolé.

**- Mais, ça fait un mois que tu es moins heureux quand il vient. Plus stressé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux le quitter ? Ou, c'est lui ?**

Il avait réfléchit quelque secondes avant de se décider à lui avouer.

**- Je voudrai l'épouser, mais les hippies ne se marient pas, il refusera. Et, ça me rend triste.**

Mathieu avait semblé étonné, puis il avait souri tendrement aux Hippie.

**- Il t'aime. Tu ne risques rien.**

La voix rassurante résonnait encore dans son esprit, cependant il avait du mal à la croire. Il n'avait donc pas tenté sa chance la veille au soir. Ça semblait trop idyllique...même pour l'idéaliste qu'il était.

Il se leva et descendit pour accueillir son amant, le conduisit dans sa chambre en souriant devant les doigts croisés de son créateur. Une fois dans son antre, son amant fondit sur ses lèvres. Il allait se laisser aller à la tendre passion lorsque sa décision lui revint à l'esprit. Etonné de ne pas sentir celui qu'il aimait lui rendre son baiser Le Hippie au dread s'arrêta et le regarda.

**- Tu ne veux pas ?**

Le camé sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il posa un genoux à terre et sortit une petite boite de velours noir.

**- Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Le hippie au djembé resta de marbre.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Son amant sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Sans un mot, il s'appuya sur son genoux pour se relever, ferma sa boite ainsi que son coeur et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main le retint et le retourna.

**- Je n'ai pas dit non. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu veux te marier alors que l'on s'aime.**

**- Je veux t'aimer devant tout le monde et jusqu'après ma mort. Je veux que notre amour soit reconnu.**

Son Hippie ne croyait pas aux paradis. Ce n'était donc pas ça qui l'avait réellement motivé. Il avait besoin d'une reconnaissance officielle pour continuer cette amour ? Il était plus fragile que son amant ne le pensait.

**- Man... Je t'aime. On n'a pas besoin de ça.**

**- Oui, tu as raison, gros. Les mariages c'est capitaliste.**

Malgré ces paroles, il semblait déçu et triste. Le hippie aux fausses dreads eut une idée.

**- Si on se marie, je suis sure que Mathieu et Kriss voudrons nous payer une petite maison.**

Un sourire extatique se peignit sur son visage. Pouvoir se réveiller tout les jours au côté de son... époux. Ce serait le plus beau rêve au monde. Il embrassa amoureusement son amour et lui passa la bague au doigt.

FIN

_Voili, voilou._

_Joyeux noël (non, je ne vous tue pas, c'est la magie de noël) !_

_Déponia_


End file.
